


Starting over

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Other, Truth hurts, how life is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardships that I must face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting over

I'm trying to find something to base my life upon,  
Something in this strange world that goes on and on.   
As the years go by and time fades away,   
What used to be "good days" are now filled with dismay.  
Tomorrow comes, and then again it goes,  
And my ambition to become something more grows and grows.  
Around the corner, yet miles away,  
The life I want now gets closer each day.  
All I've ever wanted was something to live for,  
I don't want to be this little person anymore.  
I've been basing my life upon what others think.  
I wish I could go back and redo everything, every time an eye would blink.  
I've fought to become who I am and what I want to be.  
I have to remind myself that one day I will be free,  
Free from the rules I followed as a child,  
When everything was a game and life was so mild.  
Now times have changed and I realize nothing is fair,  
And sometimes it seems like nobody even cares.  
It's like no one pays attention to what I feel is best for me,  
And what I think about the way some things should be.  
I understand now that I'm pretty much on my own,  
And I know a lot of what I can do will never be known.  
All the time I think about everything I can't say, what I have to keep in,  
And by doing this, my thoughts only get more complicated and deepen.  
Soon I hope to find out who I am and what I am meant to become.  
I want to know where I'm going.   
I don't need to be reminded of where I came from


End file.
